The BSC Encounters Harry Potter
by SecretKeeper
Summary: This is part of a series that I wrote about the BSC. I just decided to upload on to this site. It's kind of messed up. It's funny. Oh, also, please review.
1. Default Chapter Title

The BSC Encounters Harry Potter

"Hullo. I be Kristy the leader of the BSC. I be here for the annual BSC field trip. I be the leader of this retarded group," said Kristy, stupidly. As she talked, she picked her nose. It was very disturbing to watch.

"Come right in," said Peeves evilly. He knew that letting Muggles in would cause confusion.

"Get down with your bad self," said Stacy. She was trying to be cool, but it wasn't working.

"Um, okay," said Peeves. This girl weirded him out.

"I want to meet Harry Potter, I want to meet Harry Potter!" screamed Mallory. She had brought all of her Harry Potter stuff for him to sign.

"Right this way Miss," said Peeves. He loved to cause mayhem and destruction, even if it would get him in trouble. Peeves lead them up to Gryffindor tower. He floated into the common room.

"Harry Potter, come with me," he said in an oily voice.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because you are wanted by Professor Snape," lied Peeves quickly. Harry cursed.

"What does that idiot want with me," asked Harry. He walked out of the common room. As soon as he got out of the portrait hole a mob of babysitters attacked him.

"Harry Potter!" they all screamed except for Stacy, who screamed, "Get down with your bad self!"

"Oh no," said Harry. He thought, "Peeves must be behind this!"

"Oh girls," he said, "Let's go visit Professor Dumbledore."

"Oh, I want to see the cute birdy," said Dawn.

"First sign all my stuff," said Mallory. After signing all 50 bazillion of Mallory's Harry Potter stuff, they started down the corridor. They stopped in front of a stone gargoyle.

"Chocolate Frog," said Harry and the gargoyle sprang to life.

"I want a chocolate frog!" screamed Claudia, who loved all kinds of candy.

"Later," Harry said.

"Get down with your bad self," said Stacy, stupidly. They entered Dumbledore's office.

"Why hello Harry. Who are your friends?" asked Dumbledore.

"These aren't my friends!" yelled Harry; "They are Muggles. Peeves let them in."

"Peeves!" yelled Dumbledore. Peeves came zooming through the wall. 

"Yes Professor Head?" he said saluting him and trying to look innocent, but it was against his nature. 

"Why did you let these retarded Muggles into this castle?" asked Dumbledore angrily.

"I was just doing them a favor. They really wanted to meet Harry Potter," he said imploringly. The BSC did puppy faces at Dumbledore. They didn't know that puppy faces didn't work on him.

"Get down with your bad self," said Stacy. The BSC started to do the macarena. 

"Stop it. You're scaring me," said Peeves, "Make them disappear!" whined Peeves. At that moment, Voldemort came into the room.

"Get down with your bad self," screamed the BSC. Voldemort joined the BSC in the macarena. 

"I want to become a baby-sitter too," whined Voldemort. The BSC had a conference.

"We agree that you can become a member of the BSC cause you be really cute," said Kristy shyly.

"Thank you, Thank you!" yelled Voldemort, "When can I start?"

"Now!" they screamed. They linked arms a walked out the door.

"Whew, they're gone," said Peeves.

"Not so fast!" cackled the evil writer said, "There's going to be a sequel!"

"Noooooooooooooooo!"

Disclaimer: Every thing in this story belongs to J. K. Rowling. The BSC belongs to Ann M. Martin. Please don't sue me.


	2. Default Chapter Title

The BSC Encounter Harry Potter- Part Two

"We're back," sang the BSC all except Stacy, who said, "Get down with your bad self." She still hadn't learned that saying that didn't make her cool.

"Oh no!" screamed Peeves, "They're back!"

"Who?" said Ron. He wasn't there when the last disaster had occurred.

"It's the BSC!" screamed Peeves. He zoomed away, "I won't be tortured today!" The BSC picked their noses stupidly. Claudia burped. Harry came running up the hall.

"Why are you back?" he panted.

"Because Claudia wants a chocolate frog and Voldemort says," said looked at Voldemort sweetly, "that we can get chocolate frogs in Hogsmede." They picked their noses again. Abby farted.

"We want to go to Hogsmede!" screamed Kristy, getting to the point.

"Fine! I'll take you to Hogsmede!" said Harry giving in.

"Let's go!" said the BSC. Stacy screamed, "Get down with your bad self!"

"Uh, no," said Harry, getting scared. They walked out of the castle. They walked out the gates of the castle. They followed a path down to the village.

"I be wanting to go to Honeydukes!" said Claudia. They walked into the shop. Claudia started to grab everything off the shelves. She made for the door.

"Wait!" yelled Harry, "You need to pay for that."

"I don't have any money," she sobbed. Harry suddenly realized that he was going to have to pay for her stuff. He paid 45 galleons for all her stuff.

"Now, let's go to the sumo wrestler place!" exclaimed Abby. Her goal in life was to become a sumo wrestler.

"There isn't a sumo wrestling place, but we could go to shrieking shack," said Harry.

"That's what she meant. Anyone with brains could see that," said Maryanne. The BSC agreed. They walked on a path up to the shrieking shack.

"This place is beautiful," said Kristy. Again, the BSC agreed.

"Let's move in," suggested Voldemort.

"Yeah," agreed the BSC. They told Harry to do a summoning charm. 

"Acico BSC's stuff!" he yelled. A lot of junk came zooming towards him.

"I need to go," he said. He had decided to get out of there before he was made to do anymore magic. He walked towards Hogwarts.

"I hope there isn't going to be a sequal," he said.

"You're right," said the writer, "These stories are getting very boring."

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Peeves, and Ron belong to J. K. Rowling. The BSC belongs to Ann M. Martin.

Authors Note: I am not writing anymore of these retarded stories!!!!!!!!


End file.
